Take A Chance On Me (Skye Version)
Here's a version of Take A Chance On Me by ABBA sung by Skye. Enjoy! Lyrics :If you change your mind, I'm the first in line :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :If you need me, let me know, gonna be around :If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down :If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie :If you put me to the test, if you let me try :Take a chance on me :(That's all I ask of you honey) :Take a chance on me :We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together :Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better :'Cause you know I've got :So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you :It's magic :You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair :But I think you know :That I can't let go :If you change your mind, I'm the first in line :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :If you need me, let me know, gonna be around :If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down :If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie :If you put me to the test, if you let me try :Take a chance on me :(Come on, gimme a break will you?) :Take a chance on me :Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you :You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you :Let me tell you now :My love is strong enough to last when things are rough :It's magic :You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind :Oh I can't let go :'Cause I love you so :If you change your mind, I'm the first in line :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :If you need me, let me know, gonna be around :If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down :If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see :Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me :(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) :Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me :Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see :Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me :(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me) :Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba :Honey I'm still free :Take a chance on me Music Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye